The fees allocated to a packet switched data transmission, such as a data transmission associated with a General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”) according to the European Telecommunications Standard Institute Section 3.60, which is incorporated herein by reference, are often based on the amount of data transmitted instead of the time associated with the data transmission. During a transfer of data, the user of the service may not be aware of the accumulated charges or utilization fees to be charged to an account. As an example, the user may not be aware of the charges allocated to a prepaid card of the user or to the user equipment assigned thereto.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for compiling utilization fees for user equipment associated with a data transmission in a packet switched communications network and for informing a user about the fees to be charged thereto.